Asesinatos IV
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Las ciudades no parecen llevarse bien con Luffy y Zoro. Desde su llegada a Nueva York, han trabajado sin parar. Pero éste nuevo caso traerá nuevo problemas. ¿Cómo harán para solucionarlo? ¿Y cuándo los incidentes comiencen a perturbar su vida privada? Un hombre hará su aparición y cambiará la vida de nuestros protagonistas para siempre. Todo cambiará con un solo resultado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con la cuarta parte de esta saga. He llegado muy lejos y aún no puedo creerlo. Espero que ésta nueva parte les guste tanto como las anteriores.**

 **Para aquellos que no lo sepan, éste fic es la continuación de otros tres. Todos poseen la misma temática pero los personajes van evolucionando. Si están interesados, les recomiendo leer los anteriores. ¡Les prometo que no se aburrirán! Claro que si no tienen ganas y prefieren empezar desde aquí, está más que perfecto. Si ese es el caso, tengan en cuenta que habrá algunas referencias a los fics anteriores, pero basta con dejar un comentario o un mensaje privado con su duda, y yo les responderé.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

 **\- Y finalmente está el delincuente pasional -** Agregó Nami mientras escribía el nombre sobre la pizarra - **Es el cual comete un delito teniendo como sustrato la dolencia de alguna pasión -** Se giró hacía los pocos alumnos que habían ingresado ese año en la academia - **¿Alguna pregunta? -**

Al notar el mórbido silencio, soltó un suspiro. Pese a llevar cinco meses dando clases para la academia de criminología de Nueva York, no se acostumbraba a que varios pares de ojos la contemplaran por dos horas sin siquiera acotar palabra. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó caer el marcador, acto seguido se apoyó contra el pupitre.

\- **Pueden irse, pero r** **ecuerden que el Jueves es el examen -**

Se giró hacía su escritorio en el momento que los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el aula. Era agotador y todavía le faltaba acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas. Pero le agradaba. Ver a esos chicos le recordaba a cuando ella se inscribió por primera vez en la academia de Nuevo México. Guardó los exámenes que habían rendido los alumnos de Victimología en su maletín y sonrió. Su madre le había dicho una y otra vez que había cometido un error, que debía replantearse su carrera. Sin embargo, nunca la escuchó. Desde pequeña había visto todos los programas de casos en la televisión. Jamás la habían podido convencer de otra cosa. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y abandonó la academia.

El edificio era mucho más grande que la pequeña escuela a la que ella había asistido en Nuevo México, hasta era más grande que el propio departamento de policías de Albuquerque. Posó los ojos en Nueva York, la bella Nueva York. Desde pequeña esa ciudad había sido su sueño, su objetivo. Poder vivir allí era estar viviendo su sueño día tras día. Cuando atravesó el Central Park, respiró varias veces. El otoño había llegado y los árboles habían perdido varias hojas. Las pocas que aun colgaban de sus ramas habían tomado un color naranja, rojo, amarillo y marrón. ¿Quién hubiese creído que esa época fuese tan hermosa?

Hacía apenas un año desde que se habían mudado a la ciudad que nunca duerme, pero Nami ya había visitado cada lugar, cada rincón. El Empire State, la Estatua de la Libertad, el monumento a las Torres Gemelas, todo. Conocía las calles de la ciudad como si se hubiese criado allí. Cuando salió del gran parque, cruzó varias calles hasta poder llegar al departamento que compartían. Cruzó la calle atestada de vehículos. Lo único que extrañaba de Nuevo México era la paz de las ciudades. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y, mientras escuchaba como unos pequeños gritaban de la emoción al ver una paleta dulce, sacó la llave. Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta el ascensor. Piso 15, apretó el botón y cuando las puertas se cerraron, se apoyó sobre la pared más cercana. Desde que habían llegado al corazón comercial del país, las cosas habían ido bastante bien. Habían tenido que vender o regalar todos los muebles de Chicago, era demasiado caro traerlos. Pero habían encontrado establecerse en diferentes trabajos relacionados con la seguridad y continuar con sus vidas.

Cuando llegó al piso 15, bajó. Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo mientras buscaba la pequeña llave. Poco antes de partir de Illinois, Luffy había ascendido a sargento de la policía. Eso le había permitido encontrar un trabajo un poco más burocrático que odiaba. Eso lo mantenía varias horas encerrado en una oficina, realizando papeles y analizando situaciones aburridas. Nami sabía que de vez en cuanto, se escapaba a las calles. Para poder cuidar, poder custodiar a los ciudadanos. Pero al menos estaba tranquila. Luego de las últimas misiones, donde había sido bastante herido, sentía cierta paz. Al menos eso reducía la posibilidad de que lo volvieran a lastimar. ¿Y ella? La pelinaranja había decidido terminar con su carrera en las calles. Luego del caso de las tres niñas y todo lo que había significado a nivel personal y profesional, se propuso dar clases. Quería estar tranquila, quería tener cierta paz. Cuando encontró la llave, la clavó en el picaporte y la hizo girar dos veces. Pero antes de abrir, sonrió. El brillante anillo de oro que decoraba su mano lucía más llamativo que nunca. Habían pasado siete meses desde que se habían casado pero todavía podía sentir como si hubiese sido ayer. Se mordió el labio inferior e ingresó en su casa. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y dejó las cosas sobre una silla. Se quitó el abrigo. Al no divisar al morocho, dio varios pasos. El departamento era mucho más grande que el de Chicago. La entrada daba a la una moderna cocina con mesada de granito gris. La mesa de madera tenía un camino blanco donde una jarra de flores descansaba. Las sillas estaban perfectamente acomodadas, se notaba que nadie había almorzado allí. En el mismo ambiente, cerca de las ventanas, estaban los sillones. El sofá tenía forma de L y lo habían comprado por su textura, suave como el pelaje de un animal. Pero Luffy tampoco se encontraba viendo la televisión. Frunció el ceño y se giró hacía la pequeña puerta que daba al baño. Estaba abierta de par en par, por ende no se encontraba allí.

Junto a la entrada, había una pequeñas escaleras de metal que llevaban al cuarto. La cama estaba situada en una especie de balcón interior, junto con el armario y un par de mesas de luz. Subió un par de escalones para ver si se había acostado a dormir. No. La cama estaba hecha, tal y como la había dejado esa mañana. Solo quedaba un lugar. Bajó y se acercó a la puerta de la pequeña sala que compartían, ella para corregir exámenes y él para investigar los casos de la ciudad. Estuvo a punto de ingresar, pero oyó voces y se dignó a tocar la puerta.

\- **Pasa -**

Ingresó lentamente, el morocho se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas junto con Bartolomeo. El morocho le regaló una sonrisa.

\- **Nami-sempai -** Bartolomeo se puso pie.

\- **Continúen -** Sonrió mientras se giraba hacía la entrada - **¿Quieren café? -**

 **\- No, de hecho, ya me iba -** El hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar todos sus pales y anotaciones.

El morocho se puso de pie y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. La pelinaranja los siguió con la mirada. Cuando Luffy cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, soltó un suspiro. Se giró hacía la mujer y sonrió.

\- **¿Cómo va el libro? -** Preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

\- **Estamos por llegar por la parte de Utah -** Se acercó dando largos pasos y se sentó a su lado. Luffy estiró su brazo y lo pasó por sobre los hombros de la mujer - **Todavía insiste en hablar contigo -**

 **\- No voy a contar detalles -** Murmuró recordando ciertas cosas, cosas desagradables, vergonzosas y que dañaban su orgullo.

\- **Yo tampoco dije todo -** Jamás había nombrado el papel con los nombres del gobierno que habían encontrado en el departamento de Joker. Esa lista estaba guardada en una caja fuerte dentro de ese departamento, un lugar donde nunca nadie podría encontrar.

Nami se acurrucó contra su pecho, era agradable volver a casa. Eran pequeñas cosas, pequeños momentos que se había propuesto disfrutar. Recordó la operación de riñón. Días después, cuando su estado mejoró, su madre le había confesado que si no fuera por el donante anónimo, ella hubiese muerto. Eso le había llevado a replantearse la vida. Se obligó a superar todo tipo de traumas que perjudicaban su relación con su novio, su familia y sus amigos. Empezó a vivir el ahora. Además... Luffy también había sufrido un montón de heridas. La quemadura, la mano quebrada y se había enterado que también había sido herido en el torso, por eso la gran cicatriz que atravesaba su espalda. Él también estuvo al límite, otra vez. Y no quería volver a vivir con la idea de dejar este mundo sin siquiera haberlo visto una vez más.

\- **¿Quieres que prepare la cena? -** Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie - **Voy a cocinar carne -** Le guiñó un ojo en señal cómplice.

\- **Eres la mejor -** Sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando notó que su móvil comenzaba a sonar - **Será rápido -**

Luffy se puso de pie y atendió la llamada, mientras tanto se dirigió escaleras arriba para no molestar a la pelinaranja.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -** Preguntó algo agotado, acababa de salir de la jefatura.

\- **_Sargento, encontraron un cadáver de un niño cerca del Castillo Belverde, en Central Park -_**

\- **¿Un niño? -** Repitió confundido - **Bien... Iré para allá -**

Cuando el tono se cortó, posó los ojos en la ventana cercana. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer y el viento otoñal soplaba con violencia. _Un niño...,_ pensó para sus adentros. Tenía que apurarse. Caminó hasta el armario y tomó la campera negra que se había comprado para los frescos inviernos en Chicago. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y verificó que estuviera su placa. Respiró profundamente y bajó rápidamente. La pelinaranja estaba revolviendo la salsa dentro de una cacerola. El olor era dulce y agradable. Pero tenía que irse. Se acercó a la mesa ratona y se colocó el cinturón con el arma reglamentaria.

\- **¿Vas a algún lado? -** Preguntó la dulce voz de la mujer.

\- **Un cadáver en Central Park -** Resumió serio, tomó el teléfono celular y marcó el número de su viajo compañero. Antes de hablar, se acercó a la pelinaranja y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios - **¿Zoro? -**

 **(...)**

Zoro se sentó en la cama y se rascó la nuca.

\- **¿Ya te vas? -**

El peliverde alzó la mirada por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño.

\- **Tengo trabajo -** Murmuró mientras agarraba el abrigo que descansaba en un pequeño perchero - **No se cuando volveré -**

En el momento que se cerró la puerta, Robin sonrió. Habían pasado muchas cosas de la primera vez que se habían conocido, y siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Robin guardó el pavo en la nevera. Otra noche que comería las sobras del almuerzo. Aprovechó para husmear dentro. Había diferentes tipos de bebidas, pero no le apetecía nada con alcohol. Sacó el plato de pasta y lo colocó en el microondas.

Se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesa ratona. Estiró su brazo y tomó el control remoto. Encendió el televisor.

Sería una larga noche.

 **(...)**

Cuando Zoro llegó, Luffy ya estaba rodeado de varios oficiales de la policía. El peliverde se acercó de manera desinteresada. Cuando el morocho lo contempló, se animó a preguntar.

\- **¿Y bien? -**

 **\- Es un niño de 6 años... -** Murmuró algo aturdido - **Lo encontró una pareja que caminaba por aquí... Estaba metido en una bolsa y... -** No sabía como decirlo - **Le sacaron los ojos... -**

 **\- ¡¿Le sacaron los ojos?! -** Exclamó pasmado.

\- **Y no solo eso... -** El morocho se acercó a la pequeña sábana que cubría el cadáver del niño y la quitó lentamente. Los parpados del niño estaba abiertos pero no tenía ojos, su rostro estaba pálido y su nariz parecía estar manchada con sangre seca - **Su cuerpo está... Raro -**

Zoro quedó congelado. Su cuerpo presentaba varios golpes y a simple vista se notaba que le habían extraído varios órganos del cuerpo. El niño estaba completamente desnudo y tenía varias cicatrices.

\- **Solo espero que lo hayan matado antes de hacerle eso -** Susurró el peliverde.

\- **Los forenses nos dirán todo -** Luffy volvió a tapar el cuerpo - **Me pregunto... Si están ante un tráfico de órganos o simplemente, fue un hecho aislado -**

 **\- A estas alturas, no podemos descartar nada -**

 **(...)**

La noche fue agitada. Tuvieron que esperar a que los médicos forenses llegaran al lugar y se llevaran el cuerpo. Más tarde tomaron declaraciones a la pareja que había descubierto el cadáver y finalmente hicieron una lista de posibilidades. La primera opción era que el niño había sido secuestrado por traficantes de órganos. La segunda era que había sido matado por un asesino en serie o un psicópata que había robado los órganos para alguna cosa truculenta. Una tercera opción apuntaba a algo parecido, pero esta vez los asesinos podían llegar a ser aquellos gitanos que ofrecían sacrificios humanos en pos de ciertas metas. O quizás había sido asesinado por alguien de su entorno, algún padre, alguna madre o algún hermano celoso. Pero... ¿Quitarle los ojos? Eso era demasiado...

Además había otra incógnita. ¿Quién era el niño?

Que nadie hubiese hecho la denuncia era aún más sospechoso. Esa era la única razón por la que no descartaban el crimen familiar.

Luffy se dejó caer en su escritorio y tomó la taza de café que había preparado en el lobby de la comisaría. Dio un ligero sorbo y contempló por el gran ventanal que se alzaba. Desde allí podía contemplar el inicio del Puente Brooklyn. El sol había comenzado a salir por el este. Soltó un ligero suspiro. El cansancio se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Trabajar en las grandes ciudades era un desgaste muy importante para su cuerpo. No importara cuantos años llevaba viviendo, jamás se terminaría de acostumbrar.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó la lejana granja en la que se había criado junto a sus dos hermanos en Nuevo México. No solamente el estilo de vida era diferente, también el clima. Anhelaba las altas temperaturas, el hecho de poder disfrutar de una piscina sin que nadie lo molestara. Sin saber que el vecino de otro edificio podía estar observándolo.

\- **¡Luffy! -**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- **El resultado de la autopsia -** Zoro dejó caer un informe de varias hojas frente a su rostro - **Es peor de lo que creímos -**

El morocho estiró sus brazos y apiló las hojas antes de comenzar a leer. A medida que las palabras se iban uniendo en largos párrafos, sus ojos se iban transformando. Zoro tenía razón. Era peor de lo que imaginaban. El pequeño no solo presentaba signos de violencia y falta órganos. Habían inyectado en su cuerpo varias sustancias. Mercurio, polonio, arsénico, incluso veneno de serpiente. Tragó saliva. Esos componentes habían causa ciertas mutaciones en el cuerpo del niño. Sus huesos se habían ensanchado. Su músculos se habían endurecido. Su piel se había perforado. Y lo que más temían, se había confirmado. Todo eso había sucedido con el cuerpo de un niño VIVO.

\- **Esto es una locura -** Dijo mientras se ponía de pie - **Llama a todas las oficinas del Estado, necesitamos encontrar la procedencia de éste chico -**

El peliverde asintió y abandonó la habitación. Luffy apoyó las dos manos en su escritorio y contempló las fotografías con ira. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida... Gente destruyendo sus vidas por las drogas y el alcohol, psicópatas que encerraban mujeres para su propia satisfacción... Pero... ¿Quién podía hacer semejante cosa a un niño? No era algo que se podía perdonar. Nunca. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y los golpeo contra el banco. Tenían que ser más ágiles que nunca. Al levantar sus manos, notó que se había lastimado. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por sus nudillos. Soltó una maldición.

\- **¿Qué haces? -** Zoro volvió a aparecer en el umbral - **Hice un pedido de informes, lo mejor será que descansemos un poco -** Comentó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, él también estaba agotado **\- Volvamos a casa -**

 **(...)**

Se sorprendió entrando a su casa con la cabeza gacha. No había dormido, no había comido y encima había tenido que ver el cuerpo de ese niño completamente destrozado. Cerró la puerta con sutileza y se quitó el abrigo. El rostro del pequeño no paraba de rondar su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan macabra? Dejó su placa y su arma reglamentaria sobre la mesa, y caminó escaleras arriba.

El sol apenas ingresaba por la cortina blanca. Soltó un pequeño bostezo cuando pisó el último escalón. Nami se encontraba acostada de costado. La manta café le tapaba de la cadera para abajo. Sus anaranjados cabellos estaban desparramados por toda la almohada. Fue en ese momento que le divisó la gran cicatriz que le había quedado por el trasplante de riñón. Soltó una sonrisa. La primera vez que la mujer había notado semejante corte, se había acomplejado. Había sido él quien la había convencido de que era hermosa igual. Y no mentía. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las sucias zapatillas. Se quitó la camisa, que estaba completamente sudada y se acomodó a su lado.

Contempló el techo por unos segundos. Dormiría un par de horas y luego volvería a la oficina. Si, eso haría. Se giró hacía la mujer y luego de tapar su cuerpo para que no tuviera frío, pasó su brazo por su cadera.

* * *

 **Bueno... Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. ¡Aquí he vuelto con el segundo capítulo de éste fic!**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Amgel, a Guest, a Mara1451 y a Rosaliequart.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Luffy no podía dejar de mirar la fotografía del niño. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien en el mundo que hiciera algo como eso?. Odiaba cuando la gente se metía con niños pequeños. Soltó un bufido y dejó la imagen sobre la mesa ratona de su salón. Desvió la mirada hacía Zoro quien había llegado esa mañana, luego de dormir unas pocas horas. Luego de revisar su teléfono móvil, el peliverde dijo:

\- **Han identificado a la familia, en el transcurso de la mañana los llamarán -**

 **\- Entiendo... -** Murmuró el morocho.

Cuando Nami se acercó y les dejó una taza de café a cada uno, sonrió. Tomó el café y dio un sorbo.

\- **¿Qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad? -** Preguntó la pelinaranja mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

\- **Las cámaras lo siguen hasta cierto punto, ingresaron por un punto ciego -** Zoro prendió el televisor y le enseñó las imágenes que le habían llegado esa mañana.

Eran dos personas que ingresaron al Central Park con una gran bolsa negra, la cargaban entre ambos. La pelinaranja se acercó al televisor, era de mala calidad pero aun así se podía identificar que ambos vestían con unos extraños trajes amarillos que impedía que se reconocieran los rostros.

\- **¿Qué es eso? -** Preguntó curiosa - **Jamás vi un traje como ese... -**

 **\- Lo curioso es -** Zoro soltó un suspiro - **Aun con esos trajes, nadie recuerda verlos -**

 **\- Quizás la gente tiene miedo -** Murmuró Luffy con la mirada perdida en las fotografías - **Después de todo, hay un niño muerto -**

 **\- ¡Mira la hora que es! -** Exclamó la mujer mientras contemplaba el gran reloj en la pared - **Debo ir a clase -**

Se puso de pie y se acercó al morocho, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Luego se giró hacía el peliverde.

\- **Saluda a Robin de mi parte -** Rápidamente tomó su abrigo y abandonó el departamento.

\- **¡Oi! ¡Robin y yo...! -** Exclamó Zoro pero el golpe de la puerta lo dejó con las palabras en la garganta - **Maldición... -** Se rascó la nuca. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas y eso le molestaba. Cuando notó que el morocho lo contemplaba con una sonrisa, frunció el ceño - **¡¿Qué?! -**

 **\- Nada -** Se mordió el labio para esconder la sonrisa - **Están viviendo juntos -**

 **\- Oi, los departamentos en Nueva York son costosos -** Al darse cuenta que ni él se podía creer eso, soltó un gran suspiro - **Bien, de acuerdo, estamos viviendo juntos ¿Qué hay con eso? -**

 **\- Nada -** Volvió a decir mientras se ponía de pie e iba a por más café - **Nami estará más contenta de oír eso -**

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y metió la mano en su bolsillo cuando sintió que su móvil sonaba.

\- **¿Diga? -** Cuando escuchó la voz de la morocha, se sonrojó - **Oh, Robin ¿Qué sucede? -** Escuchó atentamente sus palabras y cuando colgó, posó ceño en Luffy - **Tenemos que ir, la familia ya ha sido identificada, pronto irán a reconocer el cuerpo -**

 **\- Bien -** Dejó la taza sobre la mesada de granito - **Además debo ir a buscar algunos papeles -**

 **(...)**

Nami utilizó el transporte público para poder llegar a su clase. Desde que había comenzado a enseñar a futuros profesionales, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Adoraba hablar sobre diferentes temas y ver los rostros curiosos de los más jóvenes que anhelaban alcanzar su título para empezar a combatir el crimen. Se bajó del subterráneo y subió las escaleras. Las calles estaban pobladas, como todas las mañanas. Esquivó varias personas que caminaban a toda velocidad intentando llegar a sus puestos de trabajo, muchos de estos hablaban por teléfono. Cuando la mujer ingresó en el gran edificio educativo de la policía local, entregó la credencial que era obligatorio para el chequeo y se dirigió al elevador. Subió hasta el tercer piso junto a varios profesores y alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Cuando ingresó a su aula, contempló que todos sus alumnos estaban sentados en sus lugares. Los saludó y se apoyó su bolso en la mesa.

\- **Hoy vamos a hablar sobre la psicología del criminal -** Se enderezó y apoyó la cadera contra la mesa - **Ya les he dicho antes que no es lo mismo una persona que asesina a un empleado en un robo, que una persona que asesina personas por el simple hecho de sentir placer -** Contempló como uno de sus alumnos tomaba el teléfono móvil y se retiraba al pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Pero debido a que la clase recién comenzaba, prefirió no prestar mucha atención - **En el primer caso, es muy posible que el criminal quiera esconderse, escapar de la ley. Los asesinos en serie son más complejos -** Murmuró y quedó muda cuando divisó que el joven volvía a ingresar y comenzaba a guardar las cosas, rápidamente - **¿Estás bien? -**

 **\- Si, tengo que irme, es urgente -**

El alumno terminó de guardar todas sus cosas en su bolso y abandonó el aula a toda velocidad. Curiosa, Nami les hizo señas al resto para que esperaran y lo siguió. Lo tomó el hombro y lo obligó a girar.

\- **¿Qué está pasando Mike? -** Algo no andaba bien, podía verlo en su rostro.

Los ojos del joven estaban hinchados, como si quisiera aguantar las ganas de llorar. Sus cabellos rubios estaban completamente desalineados.

\- **Encontraron el cuerpo de mi hermano desaparecido en el Central Park -**

\- **¿Qué? -** Susurró pensativa. Eso quería decir que... Las fotos que había visto esa mañana sobre el niño pequeño muerto, era el hermano de un alumno suyo... Recordó cuando se presentaron todos los alumnos el primer día de clase. Él había dicho que quería ser policía para encontrar a su hermano desaparecido - **Espera, iré contigo -**

La pelinaranja volvió a ingresar a en el salón y todos los ojos se posaron en ella, tomó su bolso y agregó:

\- **La clase de hoy se suspende, prometo hablar del tema la semana que sigue -**

Volvió a salir y comenzó a caminar hacía el ascensor. El estudiante la siguió con curiosidad. Sus ojos seguían reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían fugarse. Cuando bajaron a la planta baja, abandonaron la institución y, luego de que la mujer pidiera un taxi, se dirigieron al departamento policial de Nueva York.

Cuando llegaron, los padres del joven ya se encontraban allí. Sus rostros estaban pálidos y sus párpados hinchados, parecían discutir con un oficial sobre el caso que involucraba a su pequeño hijo fallecido. La madre se giró hacía el mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el padre continuaba la discusión. Mike se puso a llorar.

\- **¿Cómo que no sabe quien mató a mi niño? -** Gruñó mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio.

\- **Señor, la investigación está en curso -** Murmuró el novato que había comenzado con su trabajo esa misma semana - **No puedo hacer nada más y si no se tranquiliza tendré que levantar cargos por atacar a un oficial -**

 **\- ¡¿Mi hijo muere y yo soy el que va preso?! -** Gritó.

\- **Espere, espere, espere -** Nami dio un paso al frente y detuvo el puño antes de que se incrustara en el rostro del policía - **Por el bien de su esposa e hijo, le recomiendo que se tranquilice -** Posó su mirada en el hombre, quien frunció el ceño.

\- **¿Y quién demonios es usted? -** Preguntó de manera despectiva.

\- **Soy la profesora de su hijo -** Notó que el rostro del hombre cambió - **Y soy la esposa de la persona que tiene a cargo el caso de su hijo -** Agregó no tan convencida si era lo correcto a no - **Hablaré con él para que puedan despejar sus dudas -**

El padre de Mike bajó el puño y asintió en silencio. La pelinaranja dio un respiro, si ese golpe le hubiese dado a ella, la hubiese tirado al suelo. El padre de su alumno era un hombre corpulento, de gran tamaño. Y seguramente, hubiese ido a la cárcel por atacar a una mujer y a una policía. Se giró hacía el joven oficial.

\- **¿Dónde está Luffy? -** Preguntó.

\- **Pero... -**

 **\- ¡¿Dónde está?! -**

 **(...)**

Zoro había ido a dar una vuelta para poder determinar si alguno de los vecinos o alguna persona que trabajara en los negocios cercanos al Central Park, había visto a alguno de los sospechosos. Sus trajes eran raros y únicos, alguien tendría que haberlos visto. Pero Luffy había decidido quedarse en la central. Desde que había llegado a Nueva York había estado realizando una pequeña investigación propia acerca de las conexiones que tenía Joker con el Gobierno. Al encontrarse en una de las ciudades más importantes del país y tener un cargo mucho más alto, podía acceder a contenido que era secreto para la mayoría de los oficiales. El documento tenía toda la información de varias denuncias que candidatos políticos opositores, le habían hecho a los miembros del poder ejecutivo y legislativo nacional. Incluso había denuncias hechas contra el poder judicial. Frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a leer varios nombres que resonaban en su mente.

\- **¿Investigando el caso del niño muerto? -**

Al oír una voz ronca que era poco familiar, el morocho cerró el libro y alzó la mirada. Su ceño se frunció cuando distinguió al jefe de todo ese cuartel: Rob Lucci. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con una buena contextura física. Su cabello era largo y ondulado, y siempre lo llevaba atado con una coleta baja. También tenía una perilla negra afeitada con mucho esmero y cuidado. Sus ojos eran negros pero lo que más solía incomodarle a los novatos era su mirada soberbia.

\- **Ten más respeto -** Bufó y cuando notó que el hombre afilaba su mirada para poder leer el título del documento, lo tapó con el brazo - **¿Se te ofrece algo? -**

 **\- No deberías estar leyendo casos cerrados -** Comentó de manera amenazante.

\- **¿Acaso hay una ley que me lo prohíba? -**

La tensión en el ambiente comenzó a incrementar. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y ninguno dio el brazo a torcer. De repente, Nami ingresó corriendo a la oficina que el morocho compartía con Zoro.

\- **¡Oi, Luffy...! -** Los ojos de la pelinaranja se desviaron hacía el jefe atónitos.

\- **Que tenga buen día, Sargento -** Murmuró Lucci y abandonó la oficina.

Nami lo siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesó el umbral. Había sentido el desasosiego apenas había ingresado.

\- **¿Qué fue eso? -** Preguntó de manera entrometida.

\- **Nada -** El morocho se puso de pie y se acercó - **¿Qué sucede, Nami? ¿Por qué no estás en clase? -**

 **\- Escucha -** Lo tomó de las manos y clavó su vista en la del hombre - **El niño es hermano de un alumno, la familia está muy angustiada y quieren hablar contigo. Por favor -** Fue casi una súplica.

Luffy la contempló en silencio por unos segundos. La única mujer que amaba en ese planeta, parecía estar muy compenetrada con el caso y los familiares de la víctima. Desvió la mirada hacía el acta de denuncias y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

 **\- Bien -** Murmuró. Ya tendría tiempo para dedicarse a su investigación personal.

Madre, padre e hijo ingresaron en la oficina sin saber que decir. Del otro lado del escritorio estaban el morocho y la pelinaranja junto con el expediente del caso.

\- **¿Quién le ha hecho esto a mi hijo? -** Soltó el padre, estaba demasiado enojado para ser cortés.

\- **Aun no lo se -** Luffy se puso de pie y bordeó el escritorio - **Pero voy a averiguarlo -**

 **\- Mi Sind, mi querído Sind -** Aulló la madre mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos - **¿Por qué le han hecho eso? ¡Le han quitado los ojos! -**

El morocho aguardó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- **¡Queremos la verdad! -** El hombre pasó el brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

\- **Señor... -** El morocho frunció el ceño.

\- **¡La -** No le quitó la mirada de encima - **Verdad! -**

 **\- A Sind... -** La realidad era más cruda de lo que parecía, pero si ellos en verdad quería oírla tendría que ser honesto. Desvió la mirada hacía el joven estudiante, parecía expectante, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso de oír la realidad - **Le han quitado los ojos, el hígado y el estómago. Su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras realizadas con diferentes químicos, también ciertas mutaciones y además... -**

 **\- ¿Estaba vivo? -** Se atrevió a preguntar Mike en voz baja.

Los ojos del morocho se posaron en él con cierta pena. Se mordió el labio inferior. No quería decirlo pero podía sentir la presión de las miradas de sus padres.

\- **Si -**

 **\- ¡Oh, Dios! -** La mujer ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

\- **Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar al responsable -** Sabía que sonaba como la típica frase que los policías le solían decir a los parientes de la víctima para que no molestaran pero él lo decía enserio - **Hemos analizado las cámaras de seguridad pero lo único que hemos hallado es esto -** Se giró hacía el escritorio y tomó una de las fotos donde se podía ver a los hombres vestidos con trajes extraños - **¿Les suena? -** Se las enseñó. La familia contempló la imagen en silencio - **Quizás unos días antes de la desaparición de Sind, o... -**

 **\- Jamás he visto ese traje -** Comentó el padre.

\- **Yo tampoco -** Murmuró la madre pensativa.

\- **Ni yo... -** Mike apenas podía hablar, la tristeza le había dejado la voz acongojada.

\- **¿Es lo único que tienen? -** El hombre se puso de pie con violencia.

\- **Por el momento -** Luffy se enderezó, no le sorprendería recibir algún que otro golpe. Pero no lo juzgaba - **Entiendo como se sienten pero... -**

 **\- ¿Tienes un hijo? -** La mujer también se puso de pie. La pregunta dejó algo pasmado al morocho quien la contempló serio. Negó con la cabeza - **Entonces no puedes entender como nos sentimos -**

La mujer tomó la mano de su esposo y lo arrastró al exterior de la oficina. Mike se puso de pie y corrió tras sus padres. Justo cuando la familia atravesó el umbral, Zoro apareció en el pasillo. Los contempló en silencio y cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, ingresó. Notó que el morocho estaba cabizbajo, luego desvió sus ojos hacia Nami.

\- **¿Era la familia, verdad? -** Preguntó. Ambos asintieron - **He hablado con cada maldito negocio que bordea el Central Park. Nadie vio nada -**

 **\- ¡Maldición! -** Luffy pateó el siento - **Tenemos que encontrarlo -**

 **(...)**

Nami dejó el edificio de la policía para poder volver a su hogar. La situación había sido más dura de lo que creía. Ella sabía todo lo que le habían hecho al niño, y suponía que había sido con el chico vivo. Pero escuchar la confirmación, y oír a los padres intentando digerir esa noticia era feo. No importaba cuantos años estuvieras en las fuerzas, cosas así eran imposibles de superar. La empatía siempre ganaba al final. Camino con la mirada perdida. Pese a estar a varias cuadras de su departamento, quiso caminar. Necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba poder pensar todo lo que había vivido. Había estado involucrada en situaciones similares, igual de crudas y espantosas. Pero jamás había presenciado algo tan monstruoso como introducir químicos o quitar órganos a niños pequeños. Apretó ambas manos en dos puños. Había sido un día largo y lo único que quería era darse una ducha, comer algo y recostarse en la cama. Avanzó entre las personas y dobló en una de las calles menos transitadas de Nueva York.

De repente se vio inmersa en la soledad. Sintió como su piel se erizaba. ¿Desde cuándo Nueva York tenía calles vacías?. Frunció el ceño cuando un perro comenzó a ladrar cerca suyo. Volteó sintiéndose perseguida. El animal no paraba ladrar debajo de una viejas cajas.

\- **Oi... -** Se acercó dando tímidos pasos - **¿Qué sucede? -**

Las cajas estaban tiradas junto a un contenedor de basura que rebalsaba de mugre. El olor era nauseabundo. Pero no había estado tantos años en la policía para nada. La mujer se acercó y estiró su mano. Ese olor no era solo residuos. Tomó la punta de un cartón y lo levantó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Debajo de aquella pila de cajas, yacía el cuerpo de niña.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Sé que no ha sido muy largo pero creí que era un buen momento para cortar el capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus opiniones.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo... En tiempo récord... No lo puedo creer. Espero que les guste y estoy tratando de mantener mis actualizaciones constantes.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, Soeandre y a Mara1451.**

* * *

La policía tardó cinco minutos en llegar. El despliegue policial estaba compuesto por tres patrulleros y dos camionetas de la policía forense. Rápidamente, cercaron la zona. Nami estaba sentada contra uno de los paredones del callejón cuando Luffy se acercó a ella. El morocho se agachó delante suyo y la contempló en silencio.

 **\- Es una niña** \- Murmuró.

 **\- Lo sé** \- Alcanzó a decir.

La había visto con sus propios ojos. Estaba desnuda y sus cabellos eran cortos y ondulados de color oscuro. Pero pese a que no había sangre ni heridas visibles, Nami había quedado helada. La cabeza de esa niña era desproporcional en comparación con su cuerpo. Era como si hubiese sufriendo alguna malformación o algo por el estilo. Recordó las fotografías de Sind y tragó saliva.

 **\- ¿Crees que sea otro de esos niños?** \- Preguntó temerosa.

 **\- Es muy probable -** Luffy estiró su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie - **¿Sólo viste al perro? ¿No había nadie más?** -

 **\- Yo solo vi al animal -** La pelinaranja intentó hacer memoria - **Estaba inquieto. Quizás la habían dejado hace poco** -

El morocho alzó su mirada y contempló las zonas cercanas a la escena del crimen. Era muy posible que los asesinos estuvieran cerca todavía.

 **\- Iré a hablar con Zoro** \- Dijo mientras se giraba hacía los policías.

Nami contempló cómo los peritos forenses levantaban el cuerpo tapado de la niña y lo apoyaban sobre una camilla. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien capaz de hacer semejante cosa?. Dio temblorosos pasos hacia el cadáver y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo subieron dentro de la camioneta.

 **(...)**

Una cosa era tener un niño muerto. Otra cosa era tener dos.

Los médicos forenses se estaban encargando de realizar la autopista para determinar la causa y hora de muerte. Pero lo que más esperaban confirmar era si había o no relación entre los dos casos. Zoro caminaba por el largo pasillo de la jefatura, cuando se encontró con Robin. La contempló con el rostro serio y se le acercó lo suficiente como para poder sentir su respiración.

 **\- Necesito las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad -** Murmuró como si alguien más pudiera oírlos.

 **\- No hay problema con eso** \- Sonrió.

La morocha se giró y abrió la puerta de una gran oficina. La oscuridad era absorbente, la única iluminación provenía de las decenas de computadoras que poseía la policía para poder monitorear las calles de la ciudad.

Robin se dejó caer en la silla y colocó su usuario y contraseña. Automáticamente se encontraba navegando entre los miles de archivos de la policía. Buscó las cámaras cercanas de la calle donde el cuerpo había sido encontrado y configuró la fecha y la hora.

 **\- ¡Ahí!** \- Dijo el peliverde mientras señalaba el monitor.

La primera imagen que encontró fue la de Nami caminando por la calle cuando algo captó su atención. Ahí, la pelinaranja desaparecía del radar de la cámara y a los pocos minutos la primera patrulla aparecía.

 **\- Tiene que ser un momento antes** \- Zoro estaba concentrado en la hora, los minutos y los segundos de la cámara. Robin lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. Cuando se percató, se ruborizó - **¡¿Qué?! -**

Pero la mujer no respondió, simplemente continuó tecleando. Buscó la grabación anterior y la encontró antes de lo esperado.

Un coche se acercaba por la calle y frenó justo delante del corredor. El hombre frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pantalla. No alcanzaba ver la patente. Dos personas vestidas con el mismo extraño traje amarillo, bajaron con velocidad y al abrir la puerta trasera, cargaron con el cuerpo de la niña hasta desaparecer en el callejón.

Zoro contempló el horario. Tal y como había dicho Luffy. Había pasado quince minutos antes de que Nami encontrara el cadáver.

 **\- Descarga eso -**

Robin apretó el botón para guardar la grabación dentro de un pendrive, pero por alguna razón no podía. Frunció el ceño algo confundida.

 **\- Maldición… -** Murmuró.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?** \- Zoro se acercó a su cuerpo.

 **\- Alguien está borrando los archivos -** La mujer no paraba de teclear, intentando rescatar la mayor cantidad de vídeos posible.

 **\- ¿Cómo que alguien está borrando los archivos?** \- El peliverde se acercó aún más a la pantalla.

 **\- En este mismo momento… -** La morocha hizo todo lo que pudo, pero fue en vano - **Lo ha borrado, maldición -**

 **\- ¿Borrado? ¿Quién querría borrar estos archivos? -** Preguntó Zoro en voz alta mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón **\- Las únicas personas que tienen acceso a estos archivos, son policías -**

Robin se puso de pie y contempló cómo la pantalla daba error cada vez que quería buscar el vídeo. Posó sus claros ojos en el peliverde.

 **\- ¿Crees que haya alguien de la policía metido en esto? -**

Un silencio incómodo los invadió. ¿Era posible que hubiese alguien de la policía metido en eso? ¿O se trataba de un hacker capaz de violar el sistema de seguridad policial?.

 **(...)**

Luffy le había pedido a Zoro que se encargara de las cámaras de seguridad mientras él llevaba a Nami a casa. Pero cuando notó que la pelinaranja estaba demasiado pálida, optó por detenerse en una cafetería.

Se sentaron junto al gran cristal y pidieron dos cafés. La mujer tenía la mirada perdida en la calle. El morocho estiró su brazo y la apoyó sobre la mano de su esposa.

 **\- Oi…** \- Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan afectada por algo **\- ¿Estás bien? -**

 **\- ¿Quién le haría eso a una niña?** \- Preguntó desganada.

 **\- Alguien muy insensible** \- Resopló y se hizo aún lado para que la mesera pudiera servir el café.

 **\- Primero Sind, ahora esta niña…** \- Murmuró mientras revolvía el café - **No creo que sea algo aislado, Luffy -**

 **\- Yo tampoco** \- Desde que había recibido la llamada de Nami que eso daba vueltas en su cabeza - **Pero no podemos descartar nada -**

La pelinaranja dio un sorbo a su café y posó sus ojos en el morocho. No estaba segura si quería decirlo, pero tomó coraje y habló:

 **\- Quiero participar en el caso -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Exclamó y casi se atraganta con el café. Logró aguantar las ganas de escupir - **¡¿Participar del caso?! -**

 **\- El hermano de Sind es mi alumno, yo encontré a la niña -** Nami jugueteó con la cuchara y el azúcar **\- Ya estoy involucrada -**

 **\- Pero… -**

 **\- No me hagas hacer cosas que no quiero** \- Frunció el ceño **\- Si tu no me das el permiso, iré a tu superior y lo pediré igual -**

Luffy la contempló serio. ¿En verdad iba a llegar tan lejos?. El morocho soltó un suspiro y asintió en silencio.

\- **Bien, de acuerdo -** Posó su mirada en la de ella - **Pero seré tu Jefe y harás lo que te diga -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Abrió sus ojos como platos - **¡Oi, eso no es...! -**

La pelinaranja bajó la voz y desvió su mirada hacía una mesa alejada. Cerró sus labios con fuerza. El hombre que estaba sentado bebiendo café, bajó su mirada y la depositó en el periódico. Nami frunció el ceño. Lo había visto cuando ambos habían abandonado la escena del crimen. ¿Acaso los estaba siguiendo?. Cuando Luffy se percató de que algo no andaba bien, se giró hacía la mesa y contempló al hombre.

\- **¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó casi en un susurro.

\- **Creo que nos está siguiendo... -** Comentó intentando recordar si lo había visto caminando cerca durante el trayecto hasta la cafetería.

\- **Vamos -**

El morocho tomó su cartera y arrojó varios billetes sobre la mesa. Intentando ser los más rápido posible, se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la cafetería. El otoño estaba presente en las calles de la ciudad y las grandes corrientes de viento que paseaban entre los edificios sacudieron sus cabellos y sus abrigos. Daban varios pasos, a una velocidad increíble. Esquivaron a varios transeúntes que no se percataban de que estaban intentando escapar. Luffy la tomó del antebrazo y jaló de ella hacía un costado. Ingresaron a un delgado y oscuro callejón, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. La mujer quedó tiesa, apoyó el rostro contra su pecho y desvió la mirada hacía la calle. La gente seguía caminando, nadie se había percatado de ese movimiento. Comenzó a sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón del hombre. De repente, vieron pasar al mismo hombre de la cafetería.

Los estaba siguiendo.

El extraño no se dio cuenta de su movimiento y continuó buscándolos varias cuadras más adelante. Nami se separó del morocho y echó el cabello hacia atrás.

\- **¿Por qué nos estaba siguiendo? -** Preguntó mientras desviaba su mirada hacía el cielo, pensativa.

\- **No lo sé -** Dejó escapar un bufido - **Tenemos que... -** Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al ver que se trataba de su compañero, atendió - **¿Encontraste algo, Zoro? -**

 _ **\- Tenemos un problema, Luffy -**_

 _ **-**_ **¿Problema? -** El morocho frunció el ceño y posó su mirada en la pelinaranja.

\- _**Alguien borró las cintas antes de que pudiéramos descargarla, tenemos que hablar, ahora -**_

 _ **-**_ **Bien... -** Despegó la oreja de su móvil para contemplar que tenía otra llamada en espera - **Un momento Zoro, tengo que atender -** Cambió la llamada al segundo número - **¿Diga? -**

 ** _\- Sargento, tenemos un problema_ \- **Oyó la voz de uno de los policías de la estación - **_Han encontrado otro niño -_**

* * *

 **Bueno... Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Sé que no ha sido largo, estoy con los exámenes al final del cuatrimestre y prefiero hacer los capítulos más cortos pero no tardar tanto en actualizar para que no pase lo de siempre.**

 **Aun así, espero sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Milagrosamente, he vuelto. Para quienes leen mis otros fics, ya sabrán que he tenido unos años bastante complicados con muchos cambios que me han quitado las energías y el tiempo. Sin embargo, tal y como siempre dije siempre he querido terminar mis fics y no dejar mis obras inconclusas. Es por eso que hace unos días me propuse volver para terminar con lo que he comenzado :) y no dejar a nadie con las ganas de ver que pasará.**

 **Quizás no pueda actualizar tan seguido. El 2020 promete ser un año seguido y estaré trabajando en muchos proyectos. Sin embargo, voy a intentar actualizar mis capitulos lo antes posible para ustedes.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo:**

* * *

Luffy y Nami llegaron a la escena del crimen en cuestión de minutos. Al bajar del vehículo, notaron que Zoro y Robin ya se encontraban ahí. El cuerpo estaba rodeado por varios policías que se hicieron aun lado cuando ambos se acercaron. Cuando por fin pudieron ver al niño, el rostro de la pelinaranja palideció. Era muy diferente a lo que habían visto antes. No solo tenía varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, no solo no tenía ojos. El niño presentaban extrañas formas en el cuerpo. Tal y como si hubiera sigo utilizado como coñejillo de indias para algún extraño experimento. Las piernas presentaban ligeras malformaciones. La cabeza era tan poco proporcional con el cuerpo, que sorprendía que no se hubiera desnucado antes. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda. Como si un extraño sudor se apoderara de su cuerpo. Nami se llegó la mano a los labios. Podía escuchar la lejana voz de Zoro mientras explicaba como habían encontrado el cuerpo. Pero ella no podía quitar la mirada de aquel pequeño. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras una extraña sensación se apoderaba de la boca de su estómago. Se llevó la mano al vientre y, sin poder controlarlo, se hizo aun lado para poder vomitar.

 **\- ¡¿Nami?!** -

La primera en llegar a su lado fue Robin, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras sus piernas flanqueaban. Se sostuvo de la cabeza de su amiga mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo último que llegó a oír fueron la voces de sus amigos y la lejana sirena de una ambulancia.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el mismo lugar. La diferencia era que estaba acostada y dos enfermeros la abanicaban, mientras le tomaban la presión. Nami se pasó la mano por la frente y se quitó el frío sudor. Por unos segundos se había olvidado dónde se encontraba, pero al recordar la imagen del niño se enderezó. }

\- **Oi, señorita** \- Gruñó el médico al sentir que se arrancaba el estetoscopio del brazo.

\- **Oi, oi, oi** \- Cuando se pudo de pie, el morocho la sostuvo con fuerza - **¡¿Estás bien?! -**

 **\- Si... Es solo... -** Alzó la mirada por encima del hombro de Luffy y contempló al niño muerto.

 **\- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que vuelvas a casa -**

 **\- ¡¿Pero...?! -**

 **\- Nami -** Luffy la contempló con el rostro serio - **Has estado trabajando mucho y creo que te está afectando demasiado -**

 **\- ¡No me está afectando! -** Exclamó algo molesta.

\- **Soy niños -** Le corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro - **Que te afecte no significa que seas débil** \- Le susurró.

La pelinaranja aflojó el ceño y bajó la mirada. Se había encontrado con varias situaciones complicadas, pero cuando se trataba de niños inocentes era difícil de digerir. Recordó la reacción de Luffy cuando los padres de Sind. _¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!._ Ciertamente no era algo que solo le afectaba a ella. Solo que ambos tenían maneras diferentes de reaccionar.

\- **Yo puedo acompañarte a casa** \- Dijo Robin con cierta dulzura en su voz.

 **(...)**

Había sido un día tan extraño que Luffy apenas sentía sus párpados. Los forenses habían encontrado en todos los niños un químico extraño que supuestamente habían utilizado los nazis para hacer sus experimentos durante las masacres en la guerra. Esa era la razón por la que muchas presentaban malformaciones visibles. Algo que le había desagradado hasta el punto de tener que regresar a su despacho solo para poder golpear un par de paredes. ¡¿Cómo demonios podía haber gente tan desquiciada?!

Se pasó la mano por el rostro e intentó sonreír antes de ingresar a su casa. Las luces estaban prendidas y divisó a Robin sentada en uno de sus sillones. Cuando lo divisó, la morocha le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- **Zoro está esperando abajo** \- Alcanzó a susurrar.

 **\- Está bien, está arriba durmiendo** -

Asintió en silencio y cuando oyó que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir lo que los forenses habían descubierto? Nami se había desvanecido por ver esa imagen, ni siquiera quería saber como reaccionaría cuando...

Un sonido captó su atención. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesada de granito y subió los escalones a toda prisa. La pelinaranja estaba sentada en la cama con su pijama de seda. Contemplaba a través del vidrio con la mirada perdida. Luffy avanzó en silencio y acarició su hombro con cariño. Nami desvió la mirada hacia él.

\- **¿Cómo te sientes?** \- Acercó sus labios a su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

 **\- Estoy bien, no fue nada** \- Sonrió.

 **\- Estaba preocupado por ti -** Murmuró. Quedó en silencio por varios segundos mientras debatía si decirle la verdad o si evitar tocar el tema para no angustiarle más. Desvió la mirada y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sabía perfectamente que si Nami descubría la verdad por su cuenta, se molestaría mucho. Pero también sabía que no era el momento para decir algo tan doloroso como lo que habían descubierto. Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad y abrió la boca - **Nami...** -

El timbre sonó. Ambos se sorprendieron. Luffy frunció el ceño, pero la mujer fue más rápida. Nami se puso de pie y corrió escaleras abajo.

 **\- ¡Espero, será mejor que...! -**

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Bajó los peldaños de dos en dos y se acercó dando pequeños brincos a la puerta.

\- **¡Nami! -**

 **\- Te dije que estoy bien, todavía puedo abrir una puerta -** Dijo con indiferencia.

Apoyó la mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Sus pupilas se extendieron con velocidad. De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a ese hombre. Era tal y como lo había visto en la televisión. Su mirada era penetrante y daba un poco de miedo. A simple vista se podía notar que imponía autoridad.

\- **Me han dicho que Luffy vivía aquí -** Dijo con su gruesa voz.

Nami apenas pudo reaccionar. Lo contempló con sorpresa. Al oír los pasos de Luffy a sus espaldas, se giró con violencia.

 **\- ¿Padre? -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Sé que ha sido corto, pero prometo regresar con el quinto capítulo pronto. Aguardo sus comentarios con ansias.**

 **MVD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic. Espero que todos estén bien dada a la actual situación en el mundo. Por favor recuerden mantener los hábitos de higiene necesarios y seguir las instrucciones/recomendaciones de sus respectivos gobiernos... Sé que no soy su madre, pero lo mejor es cuidarnos entre todos.**

 **Bueno... Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo cinco de esta historia.**

* * *

Nami se giró sobre su eje y posó sus ojos en Luffy con sorpresa. Había visto a ese hombre aparecer en las noticias en varias ocasiones. De hecho se había sorprendido que, a pesar de tener el mismo apellido, fuesen familia. Apenas tenían semejanzas físicas y hasta donde sabía, tampoco tenían personalidades similares.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -**

 **\- ¿Puedo pasar? -**

 **\- Claro -** Nami se apresuró y se hizo aun lado.

Cerro la puerta sabiendo que a sus espaldas, Luffy la contemplaba con la mirada fija. Desde que había conocido al morocho en la academia, jamás había visto a su padre. Tampoco lo había oído nombrar. Hasta donde ella sabía, el morocho solía vivir con su abuelo y al terminar el último año de instituto se había anotado en la academia donde su hermano Sabo había comenzado su carrera.

\- **¿Café?** \- Preguntó mientras se giraba.

\- **Por favor** -

Monkey D Dragon era un hombre alto que imponía cierta autoridad. Por esas cualidades era el principal opositor del gobierno de Estados Unidos. Los medios decían que era el único verdadero opositor, quien no dejaba pasar una sola cosa al gobierno. Y con todos los escándalos que habían habido en los últimos años, su imagen se había vuelvo más fuerte. Se decía que tenía varios grupos en los diferentes estados, listos a lanzar sus campañas para las próximas elecciones. Él no solo denunciaba las atrocidades que muchos intentaban esconder, si no que también pedía explicaciones públicas desde su banca en el congreso. Era un hombre digno de ser admirado quien no se callaba por nada.

Verlo sentado en la pequeña silla de su comedor le hizo darse cuenta que no era tan poco humano como muchos creían.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Exigió Luffy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Nami se acercó con una taza de café recién salido de la cafetera de capsula que habían comprado hace pocos meses. La solían utilizar en ocasiones especiales, cuando necesitaban café con urgencia. Apoyó también un pequeño plato de madera con varios chocolates pequeños y se sentó frente a Dragon.

\- **Gracias** \- Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café - **¿No nos vas a presentar? -**

Luffy hizo rodar los ojos algo molesto.

 **\- ¿Sabrías quien es si hubieras venido a la boda? -**

 **\- Soy Nami -** Le regaló una sonrisa. Quería disipar la tensión que se estaba generando.

 **\- Es un placer. A estas alturas ya debes saber quien soy -**

 **\- He oído mucho -** Murmuró. Aunque lo que había escuchado de él no había sido por parte de Luffy.

 **\- En verdad me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera -** Dijo con tono melancólico.

 **\- Estoy seguro que no viniste a esto -** Luffy alzó una ceja sin quitar la mirada de su padre.

Dragon volvió a dar otro sorbo a su café. Suspiró.

 **\- No -** Apoyó la taza - **Vine a hablar sobre el caso que están investigando -**

Los rostros de ambos cambiaron drásticamente. Luffy apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa con violencia.

 **\- ¡¿Tu sabes algo de esto?! -** Exclamó.

 **\- No mucho, todavía -** Dijo serio - **Pero si soy consciente de que te estás metiendo en algo grave, Luffy -**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** Preguntó la pelinaranja con curiosidad.

\- **Es obvio que esto tiene que ver con alguien con poder -** Murmuró - **¿En verdad crees que un simple asesino en serie sería capaz de montar un laboratorio y conseguir esos químicos? Incluso para una farmacia tienes que tener ciertos permisos -**

Nami desvió la mirada hacia Luffy con cierta sorpresa.

 **\- Ya han habido casos similares y la policía no llega a nada, porque no los dejan llegar -** Insistió Dragon con el rostro serio.

\- **Pero... -**

 **\- Luffy -** Lo interrumpió - **He venido hasta aquí para pedirte que renuncies al caso -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Exclamaron al unísono.

\- **Te has metido con gente muy influyente en el gobierno, pero esta vez... -**

 **\- No voy a renunciar. No ahora -** Dijo el morocho con rudeza.

\- **Lo único que vas a lograr es poner en peligro tu vida -** Desvió la mirada hacia la mujer - **Y la de Nami. ¿En verdad quieres eso? ¿Quieren terminar igual que tu hermano? -**

 **\- ¿Qué le sucedió a Sabo? -** Preguntó Nami con cierta inocencia.

Luffy cerró sus manos en dos puños. Su mirada estaba fija en la mesa.

 **\- No estoy hablando de Sabo, estoy hablando de Ace -** Le explicó con tono tranquilo.

 **\- ¿Ace? ¿Quién es Ace? -**

\- **Ya basta... -** Susurró Luffy, pero nadie lo escuchó.

 **\- El otro hermano de Luffy -**

\- **¡Espera! -** La mujer se puso de pie con brusquedad - **¿Tienes otro hermano? -** Posó sus grandes ojos en él.

\- **Yo... -**

Su pecho comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que tuvo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. No podía creer que su padre se estuviera presentando y estuviera diciendo todo eso.

\- **Luffy -**

 **\- ¡Ya! -** Gritó. Su frente estaba sudada. Golpeó sus puños contra la mesa y derramó el café de la taza de su padre. Posó sus ojos en Dragon. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por un extraña aura - **No voy a seguir esta conversación -**

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Nami se giró hacia él e intentó detenerle. Pero la fuerza con la que el morocho cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, la dejó pasmada. Se llevó la mano al pecho. El porta llaves que tenían, cayó al suelo. Respiró tres veces para recuperar la compostura y se agachó para recoger las llaves. Incluso una pequeña parte de la pintura se había saltado por el golpe. Tragó saliva y se giró hacia Dragon. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa. El café había avanzado hacia un extremos y comenzaba a chorrearse al suelo.

\- **Maldición... -** Susurró.

Tomó un paño y corrió para poder limpiar de chiquero.

 **\- Lo siento -** Dijo mientras comenzaba a fregar - **Haré más café -**

- **No es necesario -** Dragon notó que la meno de la pelinaranja temblaba. Estiró su brazo y sujetó su muñeca con fuerza - **Tranquila -**

El pecho de Nami subía y bajaba con violencia. Volvió a tragar saliva. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y fue como desinflarse. Sus piernas cedieron ante los temblores y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caer.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** Se agachó a su lado.

\- **Es solo... -** La mujer contemplaba las gotas de café que seguían cayendo al suelo - **No entiendo que está pasando... -**

 **\- Ven -**

Dragon le quitó el paño y lo dejo sobre la mesa. La tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La guió a una de las sillas y la apoyó contra el asiento. Se giró hacia la mesa y comenzó a fregar el trapo para quitar el café que quedaba.

\- **No...** \- Dijo ella casi sin voz.

\- **No te preocupes -** Cuando terminó con la mesa, siguió con el suelo - **Mira el desastre que ha hecho -** Bufó - **Escucha... Ustedes se están metiendo en una boca de lobo -**

La pelinaranja lo contempló en silencio.

\- **Hay personas que no dudaran en asesinarlo si husmean donde no deben -** Dejó el paño en el fregadero - **Tal y como sucedió con Portgas D Ace -**

 **\- ¿Ace? -** Repitió Nami - **Creí que Luffy solo tenía un hermano -**

 **\- Él... También estaba metido en una investigación muy importante en Washigton DC... -** Dragon también se dejó caer en una silla - **De hecho, Ace y Sabo estaban juntos en esa investigación. Pero Sabo decidió dejarla para poder volver a Nuevo México con Koala y Ace quedó solo. Las cosas no fueron bien cuando miembros del gobierno se enteraron -** Se dio cuenta que sus palabras la estaban conmocionando, solo bastaba ver el brillo de sus ojos - **La causa fue caratulada como suicido. Intenté sacar a la luz la verdad, pero fue imposible -**

Nami tragó saliva.

\- **He luchado mucho para que Luffy no se viera envuelto en todo esto -** Añadió - **No quiero que exponga su vida así -** Clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella - **O la tuya -** Se pagó la mano por el cabello y volvió a suspirar - **Escucha... La razón por la que me mantenido alejado de él es porque... -**

Sabía que estaba incómodo. No paraba de desviar su mirada hacia la ventana y mover su pierna, como si la ansiedad lo estuviera consumiendo. Era extraño ver a un hombre tan serio perder los estribos de esa manera.

- **¿Quizás un vaso de agua ayude?** \- Se atrevió a preguntar.

Dragon volvió a poner los ojos en ella. Era como si esa pregunta lo hubiera liberado del trance que estaba viviendo.

 **\- Comencé a salir con la madre de Luffy poco antes de conseguir mi puesto en el congreso. Ya en ese momento me veía rodeado de amenazas y personas con malas intensiones -**

El corazón de Nami comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿En verdad estaba escuchando eso? Comenzó a jugar con el pliegue de su camisa, sin quitar la mirada del ese hombre.

\- **Incluso con el equipo que había armado para las campañas, en ese tiempo deje un poco de lado la política para dedicarme a ella. Bueno... Tu sabes lo que se siente, saber que encontraste a esa persona -** Dejó escapar una mueca. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír - **Para el día que enteramos que estaba embarazada, las amenazas habían aumentado considerablemente. Varios miembros del partido oficialista habían sido acusados de pedofilia y yo era una de las voces que más eco hacia -** Cerró sus ojos con fuerza - **Creí que era lo mejor. La verdadera justicia... Una noche al volver de una obra de teatro, habían** **entrado a nuestra pequeña casa. La casa que habíamos comprado con esfuerzo. La habían destruído. Fue entonces que me di cuenta del verdadero peligro que corríamos -**

La pausa que hizo se volvió eterna para Nami. ¿Quién se atrevería a entrar a la casa de otra persona de ese modo?

\- **Decidimos que lo mejor era que ella se fuera, incluso si eso significaba que no vería el nacimiento de mi hijo. No le dijimos a nadie. Intentamos ser los más discretos posibles. A los tres días, se subió a un avión rumbo a Colorado. Una vez en Denver ella podría alquilar un auto y dirigirse a Nuevo México donde estaba mi padre quien podría protegerlos a ambos. La idea era disipar a cualquiera que estuviera siguiendo el rastro de nuestras tarjetas de crédito -** Se rascó el brazo con tanta fuerza que dejó sus uñas marcadas en la piel - **Pero una vez en Denver recibí una llamada de ella que decía que estaba segura que la habían seguido hasta Colorado y que iba a desviarse del plan para poder desviar la atención de quien estuviera al asecho. Claro que le envié efectivo. Ella lo retiró en algún cajero de la ciudad y perdí todo rastro -**

Al principio se había preocupado, pero luego comprendió que lo mejor era no saber de ella. Estaba seguro que habían pinchado sus teléfonos y vigilaban todos sus movimientos de cerca.

 **\- De alguna manera terminó en un pequeño pueblo de Oklahoma. No estoy del todo seguro en donde nació Luffy, pero una noche me llamó para decirme que estaba asustada porque sabía que pronto la encontrarían y que se había quedado sin dinero. Para ese tiempo Luffy debía tener cerca de dos años. No había sabido de ellos en años... Y de golpe estaba entre la espada y la pared. Le pedí que me dijera el pueblo donde estaba y que enviaría a mi padre a buscarla. Albuquerque estaba a 6 horas. Y aun así no llegó a tiempo -** Se mordió el labio inferior - **A esos malditos no les importó matar a una mujer. A la madre de un niño -**

Nami se dio cuenta que tenía los dientes tan apretados que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

 **\- ¿Y qué pasó con Luffy? -**

 **\- Ella se antepuso a esos tipos y lo dejó con una vecina -** Dijo más tranquilo - **Cuando mi padre llegó y la encontró, llamó al 911. Pero fue imposible dar con esos tipos. Los sicarios son así -** Gruñó - **Al principio pensó que se habían llevado al niño, pero luego de que la policía se disipara la vecina se acercó a él y le dijo que Luffy se encontraba bien. Mi padre se lo llevó a Nuevo México y cuidó de él -**

La pelinaranja se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse el repentino sudor que caía en forma de grandes gotas. Jamás había oído esa historia. Si sabía que la madre de Luffy estaba muerta y que había visto a su padre pocas veces. Pero esa historia era sacada de una película. ¿Cómo era posible que Luffy jamás le hubiese contado eso? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que había pasado?

\- **Ace y Sabo eran chicos que vivían en el mismo barrio con los que Luffy solía jugar. Los padres de Ace estaban muertos y mi padre accedió a cuidarlo. A los padres de Sabo les daba igual lo que su hijo hiciera y terminaron viviendo en el mismo techo. Cuando cumplieron 17, ambos se anotaron para ser policías y terminaron en esa investigación. Ace murió unos meses antes de que Luffy se inscribiera. Me enfurecí mucho cuando lo supe y le pedí a Sabo que hiciera lo posible para persuadirlo -** Suspiró y dio unos pequeños golpes a la mesa - **Pero es un cabeza dura. Acepté la realidad pensando que solo sería un simple policía de transito, pero luego encerraron a Crocodile. La noticia no salió de Nuevo México, los involucrados hicieron lo posible para que no llegara a la prensa nacional. Pero cuando rescataron a esas niñas en Utah supe que no había marcha atrás. Su nombre se hizo conocido en el país y muchos comenzaron a vincularlo conmigo. Lo de Chicago fue lo peor. Su nombre ya circula por el mundo, no solo aquí. Sé con quien se mete, comparto taburete en el congreso con muchos de ellos y sé como actuarán si desenmascaran a quien está detrás de esos niños -**

 **\- Quizás si se lo explica de esa manera, él... -**

 **\- Él no va a escucharme -** Hizo rodar los ojos - **Y no lo juzgo, nunca he estado para él. Creí que era la mejor forma de protegerlo, pero él solo se metió en esto. Tienes que converserle de que deje el caso -** Soltó de repente.

\- **¡¿Qué?! -** Nami quedó estática - **Yo no... -**

 **\- Tienes que pedirle que deje el caso, lo digo por el bien de ambos. También de sus amigos, los dos que están en el caso -**

 **\- Estoy segura que no me escuchará, él... -**

 **\- Pues déjame ponerlo en duda -** Se puso de pie - **Será mejor que me vaya. Podrían haberme seguido hasta aquí y lo último que quiero es que nos relacionen más de lo que ya lo hacen -** Se acercó a Nami y le tendió un papel - **Ese es el hotel en el que estoy ahora, estaré aquí unos días más y volveré a Washigton el próximo lunes. Si necesitas algo puedes buscarme ahí -**

Ella asintió en silencio y tomó la pequeña hoja. La contempló algo mareada. Todo parecía tan surrealista.

\- **Y Nami -** Dijo mientras abría la puerta - **Tengan cuidado -**

Esperó a que saliera para ponerse de pie. Volvió a colocar el porta llaves en el pequeño clavo de la pared y enjuagó el trapo sucio de café. Atravesó el pequeño comedor para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de prender el televisor. Estiró su brazo y tomó su teléfono celular. Marcó el número de Luffy, pero él no atendió. Bufó. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Estuvo a punto de marcar el número de Robin, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero en vez de marcar, decidió ir al buscador de su móvil y tecleó las palabras _Portgas D Ace._ Varios periódicos de Washigton anunciaban la muerte del joven. Eso había sido hacía más de cinco años. El presunto suicidio había sido en el pequeño departamento donde el joven vivía mientras investigaba a varios mandatarios del gobierno en una causa secreta. Salió del sitio en el que estaba e ingresó en un popular noticiario de Virginia donde se explicaba que tanto el material en el que Ace había estado trabajando como los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad habían desaparecido. El arma era la oficial, pero eso no era prueba suficiente de que se había quitado la vida. Nami se tiró el cabello hacia atrás y suspiró. Sentía un extraño calor en su cuello. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había enterado de eso? Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y notó que las pocas luces que seguían prendidas en los edificios de enfrente pertenecían a viejas oficinas. Se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas. Luego de esa agobiante historia, comenzaba a sentirse perseguida. ¿Y si alguien los estaba espiando desde el otro edificio?

Todo la situación la habían llevado a tener ganas de vomitar. Bloqueó su móvil y se acostó en el sillón. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que apenas se dio cuenta que sus párpados se cerraban. A los pocos minutos, se quedó dormida.

 **(...)**

Cuando Luffy ingresó al departamento notó que todas las luces seguían prendidas. Un escalofríos envolvió su cuerpo. Había salido sin abrigo y el calor había impactado contra su piel. Divisó los cabellos de la pelinaranja en el sillón y se acercó pensando que quizás estaba despierta. Verla tan tranquila y plácidamente dormida lo reconfortó. Dejó escapar una mueca. Seguramente lo había estado esperando. Estiró sus brazos y la tomó con cuidado. Si dormía en ese incómodo sillón, le dolería la espalda.

\- **¿Luffy...? -** Entreabrió los ojos somnolienta.

\- **Tranquila, solo te llevaré a la cama -**

Con sumo cuidado, subió cada uno de los peldaños y la apoyó sobre las frazadas con delicadeza. La mujer se giró y con una sonrisa en sus labios, se volvió a dormir. Luffy se acercó al armario y buscó una manta para poder taparla. La noche estaba fría. Ya se habían empañado los vidrios. La tapó y se dirigió escaleras abajo para poder pensar.

La visita de su padre lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se sentó en el sillón y posó sus ojos en el techo. Revolver toda la historia de sus padres y la muerte de Ace lo habían llevado al borde del colapso. _Ace a muerto Luffy._ Le había dicho Sabo una mañana. _Dicen que se ha suicidado._ _¡No puede ser!_ Había gritado él _¡Tu sabes que el jamás haría algo así!_ Su hermano lo había contemplado con pena. _Claro que lo sé, pero... ¿Qué más podemos hacer?_ Él sabía que Sabo se había sentido culpable. Si Sabo no hubiera renunciado al caso, quizás Ace estaría vivo. Pero él no lo culpaba. Ambos habían tomado una decisión. Ace había decidido seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias y Sabo había optado por apuntar su vida a otro lugar. _Quisiera casarme con Koala,_ le había confesado una mañana. Lo recordaba ruborizado. Y al principio ni siquiera entendía que era esa extraña cosa llamada amor. Soltó una sonrisa al pensar en Nami con el vestido blanco. Jamás creyó que sentiría algo como eso. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa y notó que la taza de su padre seguía ahí. Sabía que Dragon había ido para soltarle la bronca con el tema. Su madre había sido asesinada por los mismos tipos que Ace. Y él no había podido hacer nada. Entendía que su padre se debía sentir igual que Sabo. Ambos querían protegerlo. _¿Estás seguro que quieres esto Luffy?._ Sabo intentó en varios ocasiones inducirlo en que estudiara otra cosa, pero él se había negado una y otra vez.

Sintió que algo se clavaba en su trasero y frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie y notó el móvil de Nami. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y suspiró. Había recibido su llamada, pero no se había atrevido a contestar. Necesitaba estar solo.

Era evidente que no iba a poder dormir. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto... _¿En verdad crees que un simple asesino en serie sería capaz de montar un laboratorio y conseguir esos químicos? Incluso para una farmacia tienes que tener ciertos permisos._ Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Si no iba a dormir, al menos iba a invertir el tiempo en la investigación. Tomó su abrigo y abandonó el departamento.

* * *

 **Creo que podría decir que ha sido uno de los capítulo más largos de este fic. Espero que eso sea bueno... Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **MDV**


End file.
